ME ENAMORE POR ERROR
by yuuki fubuki
Summary: ¿ puede surgir el amor en una apuesta?, la suerte esta echada,¿quien sera la ganadora?,¿quien rompera mas corazones?,te juro que no perdere, ganare su corazon y te hare comerte tus estupidas palabras , ya veras, yo ganare esta apuesta
1. Chapter 1

_**Waiiiiii aki otro fic y espero os guste este será diferente , lo hare mas gracioso , creo ,pero weno jijiji ya k es el fic 2 no se si será bueno , pero lo intentar , me esforsare mucho por k os guste , y a mi ya k como d costumbre represento a la prota es k asi me encanta pensar k estoy ai weno además este fic tiene d prota a el Raimon y eso pues k es diferent espero k os guste.y una aclaración este fic es después del FFI y masomenos tenemos de 16 a 17 años**_

_**y aki os dejo con el primer cap de :**__**ME ENAMORE POR ERROR**_

_**CAPITULO1:**__**TE RETO , A K NO M GANAS**_

Era de noche en mi oscura habitación , no había nadie en casa , y lo único que tenia era mi móvil , estaba chateando con unas amigas , mientras estas me contaban como era su instituto, y los chicos , todo se oía tan bien , a lo contrario de mi estúpida vida de niña buena, lo único que hacía era lo que mis serios padres me obligaban , ir al instituto (privado por supuesto) donde no había nunca nada interesante, más que ricachones por aquí, damitas por allá, yo ya estaba cansada de esa absurda vida, ¿Por qué no podía pasar siquiera algo interesante?, noooo ni pensarlo, ya que era un instituto de santos , nadie hacia algo malo, todos tenían que ser perfectos, con buenos modales , e inteligentes, y yo no encajaba ahí , lo único que deseaba era libertad y me encantaba todo lo que mis amigas me contaban sobre el instituto Raimon , todo se oía divertido, en cambio aquí solo les podía contar sobre la horrorosa cárcel en la que estaba.

-**CHAT**-

-oye , si no te gusta tu insti, ¿Por qué no te cambias a otro?-pregunto Haruna

- aaaa es complicado, si por mi fuera ya me hubiera largado hace años -.- -le respondí

- Ami, ¿Por qué no intentas convencer a tus padres?, seguro te dejaran :D -escribió Aki

- no es tan fácil, mis padres son muy estrictos y quieren que siga en esa horrible cárcel ¬¬ -le explique

- pero intenta convencerlos, además ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti, si les explicas seguro que te dejan cambiarte- insistió Fuyuppe

-¿Por qué no te fugas?, seguro que resulta-bromeo Haruna

-Haruna ¿pero qué dices?, deja de bromear así, ¿Cómo se va a escapar? Eso está mal :S- le replico Aki

_**-mmmm, fugarme, no sería mala idea, además están de viaje, no se darían cuenta- PENSE**_

-es cierto Haruna-chan, no puede hacer eso, sus padres se preocuparían-dijo Fuyuppe

-¿mis padres?, que va, a ellos ni les interesa lo que piense, solo piensan en la futura heredera de la empresa, no en mi, además ni siquiera debería serlo yo, sino mi hermana, pero ella es la santa que está muy ocupada estudiando en EEUU, y me deja todo lo peor a mi- les respondí

- es que ¿es tan mala tu hermana?, yo y mi hermano nos llevamos muy bien y eso que estuvimos un tiempo separados-dijo Haruna

- es que siempre me comparan con ella, y ya estoy harta, de todo, de esta vida, de que siempre me comparen , de todo-le respondí

-esfuérzate Ami, seguro que puedes superarla- me animo Fuyuppe

- a lo siento, me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana chicas- se despidió Aki

- yo también me tengo que ir, tengo que dormirme, o estaré como zombi mañana, adiós-dijo Haruna

- Fuyuppe, yo también me voy, iré a dar una vuelta para despejarme, adiós- me despedí

-vale, que duermas bien, adiós-me dijo

-**CHAT DESCONECTADO**-

**- aaa, que hago ahora, es muy aburrido estar aquí, creo que si debería escaparme, escaparme , eso es , me escapare y así seré libre, es la única manera, ¿pero a donde voy?, no tengo a nadie más, espera ellas dijeron que Vivian en la ciudad Inazuma , iré ahí entonces-PENSE**

-bien , ahora por donde me escapo, primero tengo que alistar mis cosas y evitar que me vean-dije cogiendo una maleta y metiendo mis cosa- es verdad , también necesito dinero, que bien que tengo ahorrado lo de mi cumple-dije sacando el dinero.

Una vez terminada mi maleta, tenía que buscar una forma de llegar a la ciudad Inazuma , además de que tenía que pensar que decirles a mis amigas, no podía simplemente decirles que me fugue , se volverían locas y llamarían de inmediato a mis padres ¬¬ , pero antes de todo tenía que salir de mi "pequeña" mansión .

Asi que encontré una puerta que no estaba serrada y me fui, claro nadie se daría cuenta ya que se suponía que los sirvientes que me cuidaban se irían unos meses, después de todo ya era mayorcita como para necesitar que me cuiden ¿Quién cuidaría a una chica de 17? Es ridículo.

Logre salir y ni me imaginaba lo bien que se sentía ser libre, por fin después de años era libre, ya no abría gente que me dijera como ser , comportarme o que me estuvieran riñendo a cada minuto, por fin ya había terminado todo, por fin lograba ser libre, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era llegar a la ciudad Inazuma y encontrarme con mis amigas del chat

-mierda, no me di cuenta, pero que idiota soy, no se como son, nunca he visto fotos suyas, solo las conozco del chat, aaaaaaa¿ y ahora qué hago?-recién me daba cuenta de ese importantísimo detalle y como era obvio estaba desesperada

Al llegar a la ciudad, le di un par de vueltas, ya que no conocía nada ni a nadie , pero tampoco tenía más que hacer , no podía regresar , nunca volvería ya que esta oportunidad no se repetiría nunca y no podía desperdiciarla.

-hola, ¿estas perdida?-me dijo un chico de cabello plateado y tez palida- ¿necesitas ayuda?

- e etto, es que no conozco la ciudad-le respondí

- ha, ¿buscas un lugar en concreto?-me volvió a preguntarme con una sonrisa muy cálida en su rostro- déjame ayudarte con la maleta

- es que, se puede decir que no conozco a nadie, y no sé donde estoy-le respondí, mientras el cogía mi maleta

- ya se , porque no te quedas en mi casa , ¿no tienes otro lugar a donde ir no?-me pregunto

- ee no, no tengo donde quedarme, pero no quiero molestarte, no importa-le dije, al fin y al cabo , no podía quedarme con el , ya me había ayudado bastante, como para causarle más problemas

-no importa, puedes quedarte, por cierto ¿a que insti vas?

- voy al Raimon, ¿sabes donde esta?- le pregunte

-claro, yo voy a ese insti, cuando lleguemos te presentare a los demás-dijo este con una sonrisa

Caminamos hasta su casa, era pequeña , pero muy acogedora, y ordenada, el dejo mi maleta en una habitación y me indico que esa sería mi habitación mientras me quede, también me pregunto de donde venia y cosas así, pero le tuve que mentir , no podía decirle a nadie que me había escapado de casa.

-por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto, mientras me extendía una taza de chocolate caliente

- aa, mi no nombre, etto, soy Ami , ¿y tú?- le dije luego de beber un poco del chocolate

-yo soy Shirou fubuki- respondió- bien creo que ya me voy a dormir , mañana tenemos clase, que duermas bien

- espera Shirou san, ¿no se molestaran tus padres de que este aquí?- pregunte

- no te preocupes vivo solo- me respondió con la mirada triste

**-¡vive solo! , que suerte tienen algunos- pensé**

-es que mis padres murieron – concluyo con la voz muy triste

**- mierda, le hice recordar cosas malas y ahora esta triste , BAKA-**

-eeee bueno, hasta mañana Shirou san- intente cambiar de tema

-adiós- se despidió

A la mañana siguiente, por fin comenzaba mi vida en libertad, había hecho un nuevo amigo y por fin podía hacer lo que quería , ya nadie me diría que hacer ni nada de eso, era completamente libre.

Me apresure a desayunar y me cambie de ropa, me puse unos vaqueros cortos (shorts) , una camiseta escotada color negra y unas zapatillas negras con partes blancas, estaba muy emocionada , nunca me hubiera podido poner esa ropa ya que no era adecuada para una dama , pero a la mierda con todo , ya no tenía porque seguir esas estúpidas reglas, cogí mi mochila con unos cuantos cuadernos y salí de la casa junto con Shirou.

Al llegar era un insti muy diferente al mío , era mucho mejor de lo que me habían hablado, todos iban como querían , no tenían un estricto control en modales ni nada, era como un sueño, vale un raro sueño, porque ¿Quién demonios sueña con el instituto?; entre al insti y me encontré con un grupo de chicos hablando.

-ee, fubuki, ¿ quién es esa chica?, ¿es nueva?-le pregunto un chico de cabello castaño, con una cinta naranja en la cabeza y muy animado, acercándose a nosotros

-Endo, no corras –le grito una chica de pelo verde recogido con unas horquillas, la chica llevaba una falda crema con una camisa marrón y unas botas del mismo color

-se llama Ami- respondió Shirou-y se está quedando en mi casa

-haa haaa , Endo , no corras así- le riño la peli verde- aa hola, soy Aki Kino, bienvenida

-¿eeeee? , ¿eres Aki?, ¿Aki chan?- le respondí sorprendida , no esperaba conocerla tan rápido- yo soy Ami

-¡Ami!, que alegría, por fin te conozco, que bien que pudieras venir , ven te presentare a las chicas – dijo cogiéndome de la mano

-¿se conocen?- pregunto Endo confundido

-no se, supongo que si- la respondió Shirou, tan sorprendido como Endo

-chicas mirad, ella es Ami , nuestra Ami- dijo muy emocionada

-hola, me alegro de veros en persona- las salude, levantando la mano

-Ami, que alegría, lograste escapar del infierno- bromeo Haruna, quien llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca con un cinturón negro y gafas

-si, por fin nos conocemos, que felicidad-dijo Fuyuppe, que usaba una falda negra con una camiseta blanca y una chompa lila, más clara que su pelo

-eeeee , apartaros de mi camino-dijo una extraña chica de pelo azul y dos mechones blancos

-¿pero quién eres tú para tratarnos así?- le dije

-ja una nueva, soy Reina , Reina Yagami, que no se te olvide, yo mando aquí vale- me respondió moviendo su cabello

-a mi no me importa ni quién eres ni si eres importante, solo cierra esa bocaza tuya y sigue caminando- le respondí, yo no eran de las que se dejaban pisotear, y mucho menos por gente como ella

-no vale la pena discutir con una mosquita muerta como tu- me dijo alejándose

-quiero ver como me lo repites en la cara, así te la rompo para que dejes de decir estupideces- le grite, a lo que esta se molesto y se acerco a mi

-si tanto quieres pelar, hagámoslo, apostemos-me dijo muy confiada

-¿apostar?¿para qué?, ¿Qué gano yo?- le pregunte, respondiendo a su reto

-vale, la primera que ligue con mas chicos durante dos meses gana-me propuso- si tu ganas ,hare lo que tu digas, dejare de molestaros y todo eso

- ¿y que ganas tu?- le pregunte

-bien, si yo gano reconocerás que perdiste , que yo soy superior, y serás mi mascota por una semana

-Ami, no lo agás, ella te ganara, por favor no aceptes- me pidió Aki , muy preocupada por lo que me podría pasar

-bien acepto, pero tu harás lo que diga cuando gane-le dije confiada en mi victoria

-YO seré quien gane, iré viendo un collar para mi nueva mascota- me dijo riéndose , mientras se iba

- tienes que ir a la fiesta-me dijo casi como una orden Haruna-no dejaremos que pierdas, tienes que ir

-¿Qué fiesta?- pregunte

-no en esas fiestas no sabes lo que puede pasar , la gente se emborracha y hasta e oído que tienen sexo, no puede ir, son muy salvajes-le respondió Aki

-déjate de tonterías, cuánto tiempo más estaremos obedeciéndole, yo ya me harte de eso, Ami , yo te ayudare a ganar- dijo Haruna muy convencida de su decisión

- no, no se , esas fiestas son demasiado-le dijo Fuyuppe

- yo iré, no pienso perder ante esa zorra- le conteste

-yo también ire, ya estoy cansada de seguirle el juego a esa idiota, es hora de dar la cara-me apoyo Haruna

-vale, todas iremos , pero hay que andar con cuidado , no sabemos que podría pasar-se resigno Fuyuppe

-ah, vale, también ire, pero solo para vigilarlas-concluyo Aki.

El timbre sonó y dio comienzo a las clases, mi más grande sorpresa fue que una de mis compañeras era esa estúpida de Reina , pero yo estaba 100% convencida de que le haría tragarse sus palabras y que por supuesto ganaría esta apuesta.

_**Chan chan chan , ¿k pasara en la fiesta?, la apuesta a comensado,¿Quién será la ganadora?, tendréis k seguir leyendo para descubrirlo, ya k en el próximo cap saldrán muchas cosas nuevas ,buenas y malas para nuestra prota y sus amigas,espero os aya gustado , se despide yuki chan **_

_**BYE BYE MINNA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno bueno, aquí os traigo otro cap , y como ya mencione en mi otro fic GOMEN, por no escribir , es k estoy en temporada de exámenes y si kiero sacarme la ESO tengo k aprobar todo , asi k por eso no pude escribir antes pero ahora vengo con las toda la energía a escribir el 2 cap espero os guste **_

_**-oyee, no pensé k fueras taaaan ,no se aventada Haruna-le dijo su amiga peli verde**_

_**-¿yooo? No, es solo k estoy cansada de k siempre crean k soy la niña buena ¬¬-le contesto**_

_**-bien dicho haruna-chan –le dije haciendo un puño con mi mano( estilo anime)-asi se habla**_

_**-jejejeje, que animadas estáis chicas-nos dijo Fuyuppe**_

_**-ah por cierto, Aki , a ti te gusta Endo ¿verdad?-le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa**_

_**-n ..no , k va , so solo somos amigos, nada mas-dijo sonrojándose**_

_**-pork no dices la verdad, es tan difícil decir , SI ME GUSTA-le respondió Haruna**_

_**-k no, solo somos amigos**_

_**-si si claro ¬¬ -respondí- y a vosotras ¿Quién os gusta?**_

_**- a mi nadie , pero ya lo encontrare-me respondió Haruna muy animada**_

_**-eee etto , yo no se , no lo se aun-respondio Fuyuppe**_

_**-eeeeh chicas , ¿Qué haceis? – grito Endo**_

_**-nada – me apresure a responderle- solo hablábamos de las clases y eso**_

_**-thc , que aburridas sois- respondió Fudou con las manos detrás de la cabeza**_

_**-y tu k saves , hasnos un favor y cállate-le respondi**_

_**-vale ,vale chicos , mejor nos vamos, perdón por eso chicas-dijo kazemaru, llevándoselos**_

_**-eeeeee, yo keria seguir hablando-se quejo Endo**_

_**-tu , niña , suéltame que ya se andar yo- le dijo Fudou , largándose d ahí **_

_**-has lo k quieras , Endo , vámonos- le dijo a su amigo**_

_**-Bien Ami , te dejamos el resto-me dijeron mis amigas**_

_**-hai hai- bien después d toda esta charla sobre y con chicos , doy comienzo oficialmente a este cap , espero os guste el 2 cap de **__**ME ENAMORE POR ERROR**_

_**CAPITULO 2: UNA LOCA FIESTA Y EL COMIENSO DE ALGO**_

Después de las clases , todas hicimos los preparativos para la fiesta, pero antes lo primero que hicimos fue ir a casa de Fubuki y recoger mis cosas , ya que no quería causarle mas problemas y para alivio mío , Haruna me ofreció quedarme con ella , pero lo que no pensaba era que fuese rica, ya que ella vivía en una mansión casi del mismo tamaño que la mía **- joder , otra mansión ,¿es que no puedo huir de esas cosas o que?-pensé**.

-bien Ami-chan , viviras aquí conmigo , supongo que no te molestara mucho ya que deves estar acostumbrada-me dijo Haruna sonriendo

-bueno, supongo que acostumbrada debo de estar- le dije sin gana

-bueno, ah este es mi hermano, Kidou y esta es su casa- me lo presento cuando Kidou entro- hermano, ella es mi amiga Ami, no tiene a donde ir asi que se quedara aquí

-vale, soy Kidou Yuuto, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-me dijo –por cierto, ¿no te conozco?- me pregunto**- mierda , no puede ser si me conoce estoy jodida , seguro que avisara a mis padre, mierda , ¿Qué hago?-**

-¿eee? , no, no creo que nos conozcamos, te recordaría, puede que te estés confundiendo- le dije algo nerviosa, no sabía si me llegaría a creer.

- seguro debe ser mi imaginación , oye Haruna ¿vas a salir?- le pregunto Kidou subiendo las escaleras hasta la 2 planta

-sip, me voy de compras con Ami, ella solo se trajo una maleta, y necesita ropa, dile a los sirvientes que por favor suban sus cosas hasta su habitación.

-vale, pero no lleguéis tarde-le dijo

-claro , ya volvemos-le respondió su hermana- vamos Ami

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte , mientras me sacaba a rastras de la casa

-obvio , a comprarte ropa para la fiesta , tienes que ir perfecta para poder tener mas chicos a tus pies y ganarle a la estúpida de Reina- respondió

-aaaa era eso, la verdad es que nunca he salido con un chico- le respondí

-¿comooooo?, ¿Por qué no? Si eres tan guapa y todo- me pregunto atónita

-aah , lo que pasa es que mi instituto era muy estricto con lo de tener novio y esas cosas , además mis padres nunca me dejaron tener uno-le conteste

-bueno no importa, tienes buen cuerpo y presencia , te será fácil conseguir chicos- me animo- ahora lo primero es buscarte ropa , pero que sea provocativa así conseguirás que mas chicos te miren

_**- aaaaa en que me e metido, bueno no importa , ganare de todas formas , ya que nunca pierdo cuando me propongo algo y esto no será la acepción -pensé**_

Juntas nos habremos recorrido todas las tiendas de la ciudad , mientras juntas escogíamos nuestra ropa para la fiesta, menos mal que me lleve algo de dinero que tenia de casa, por que sino , no se que hubiera hecho.

Paramos en una tienda que me pareció que tenia el nombre aterradoramente adecuado para la ocasión .

-"LISTA PARA CONQUISTAR", suena interesante entremos-dijo Haruna

-va vale-dije aun un poco abrumada por la coincidencia del nombre

- mira , esto es perfecto , te lo tienes que probar YA-dijo Haruna empujándome a los probadores

-WAAAAOOO, Haruna es perfecto, me lo llevo – le respondí después de probármelo, era del estilo k siempre quise probar, escotado y ceñido al cuerpo , me emocionaba la idea de solo ponérmelo ,ya que nunca antes me hubiera podido poner algo así en mi vida.

-a que si, es como si hubiera sido hecho para ti – me respondió sonriendo , mientras se ponía las gafas

Al llegar a casa , fuimos a cenar y me sorprendió que a pesar de ser ricos todos cenaran en familia , en mi casa nunca era así , mis padres siempre estaban de viaje y casi todo lo hacía sola por eso, al terminar de cenar , nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, a mi me mostraron la mía , y al tiempo de haberme echado a dormir , Haruna entro y comenzamos a hablar , mientras chateábamos , todas estábamos muy nerviosas por la fiesta de mañana y no podíamos ni dormir , aunque al final después de mucho hablar , logramos conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente , me vestí con una falda corta de color negro y un top blanco junto con unas botas negras que me había comprado la noche anterior.

EN EL INSTI:

-waaaooo, ¿Quién es esa belleza?-pregunto cierto pelirrojo

-es nueva, y va a mi clase, creo que se llamaba Ami , además , ¿Por qué no os presentáis?, parece buena chica, aunque no parece llevarse bien con Reina-concluyo el peli verde

-vale , nos presentaremos , no podemos dejar a tan guapa chica sola- respondió otro pelirrojo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ei, Aki-chan, ¿esos no son Hiroto y los chicos?-le pregunto Fuyuppe- creo que vienen para aquí

-jejeje, seguro es por lo de Ami, si nos preguntan por lo de la fiesta , ya hemos decidido ir todas , así que , ya no podéis retractaros – nos dijo Haruna

-hola guapa, yo soy Haruya , te apetece salir conmigo a tomar unas copas-dijo muy chulito

-lo siento "guapo" , pero no estoy interesada- le dije cogiéndole la barbilla con una mano, en una pose un tanto provocándolo

-bien , yo soy Hiroto- me dijo el otro pelirrojo tocando un mechón de mi cabello

-encantada Hiro-chan –le dije tocando su pecho , también intentando seducirle

-creo que soy el ultimo , soy Fuusuke- respondió un chico un tanto frio

-es un placer –le dije al oído- bien , mucho gusto en conoceros chicos , espero que nos llevemos MUUYYY bien –dije

-claro , somos muy buenos con las chicas lindas como tu – contesto Hiroto

-ya tomaremos una copa otro día, nos vemos en la fiesta de esta noche- se despidió Haruya

-clero, ahí estaremos-le dije, mientras se iban

-wao, si que tienes potencial , para seducir Ami- me dijo Haruna

-eee no es para tanto- le dije apenada

-no, estuviste increíble-me alago Aki

-a que si-le dijo Haruna

-si , tienen razón –dijo Fuyuppe-creo que ya deberíamos ir a clase-dijo y comenzamos a ir para el instituto

AL OTRO LADO DEL INSTI:

-YO LA MATO, juro que me vengare de esa zorra, hay chicos que solo son míos y que no debería ni acercarse-dijo furiosa Reina

-cálmate, siempre estas así cuando se trata de Hiroto, ¿que ya no te dejo?-le dijo una chica de pelo castaño

-CALLATE NATSUMI, el es MIO y solo mío vale, no te metas- le contesto

-has lo que te de la gana , yo paso de tus berrinches- dijo esta yéndose

-ya se las pagare en la fiesta-dijo retirándose también

Al sonar el timbre todos nos fuimos a clase y como era de esperase ,estas fueron MUY aburridas, pero al menos no eran tan malas como las que tenía antes , esas si eras un verdadero cañazo, así que de cierta forma me agradaban estas.

Al terminar las clases, las chicas y yo fuimos a casa de Haruna (mi casa provisional) y comenzamos a arreglarnos para lo que sería la fiesta mas salvaje a la que he ido nunca.

Cuando terminamos , madre mía como quedamos , nos veíamos completamente diferentes, mucho mas atrevidas que nunca .

-te queda perfecto ese top corto con los vaqueros pegados Aki-le dijo Haruna , a lo que esta se sonrojo

- a ti también se te ven genial la camiseta con la mini falda-le contesto

-yo yo no se si me veo bien –dijo Fuyupe-nunca he usado este tipo de ropa

-pero si te ves genial-le respondimos todas- te sienta genial ese vestido corto-le dijo Aki

-si pero quien gana es Ami , con ese top escotado y esos shorts pegados junto con las botas negras , te ves genial-me alago Haruna

-eee, ¿en serio?- pregunte un poco sonrojada por el cumplido

-si en serio, ahora , tenemos que irnos , la fiesta nos espera- finalizo

Caminamos hasta donde se hacia la fiesta, era una mansión **- joder, cuando pararan de seguirme estas cosas ¬¬- pensé. **había gente por todas partes , bailando parada en las mesas , rompiendo cosas , besándose o haciendo el tonto en la piscina mientras tomaban**- bien manos a la obra-**

-hola chicas, ¿la estáis pasando bien?- nos dijo Hiroto , mientras traia un vaso de whisky-toma Ami, toma un poco ,y luego ven a bailar-me dijo entregándome el vaso

-vale, veamos como te mueves –le dije tomándome todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago- vamos demuéstrame que sabes hacer- le dije llevándolo al centro del salón a bailar, aunque donde bailáramos no importaba , ya que todos hacían ahí lo que les daba la gana.

Comenzamos a bailar , hasta que otro chico , me pidió bailar y seguí con el , cada ves iba tomando mas ,y estaba tan borracha que comencé a ser cariñosa con cualquiera, abrasándoles y dándoles pequeños mordiscos en el cuello , primero a Fuusuke , luego a Haruya, Hiroto, luego a un tal Mark que parecía extranjero , ya no recuerdo con quien mas llegue a tontear , pero era obvio ya que estaba mas ebria que yo que se .

Termine subiéndome a una mesa y me quite el top , cuando un chico me cogió y me llevo a una habitación , yo ya no era consiente de nada , y mientras me iba vi como yo no era la única , las demás también estaban igual de borrachas que yo , incluso Fuyuppe lo estaba.

El chico comenzó a desvestirse y yo me quede quieta , hasta que vi su rostro por la luz que entraba a la habitación

-¿Hiro-chan? Hip –le dije sonriendo tontamente como una niña , comencé a desvestirme cuando otro pelirrojo entro

-oye, yo la había visto primero , no te quedes con la diversión tu solo Kiyama –le dijo este enfadado

-¿quieres unirte?- le pregunto Hiroto

-claro, para que mas estaría aquí si no es para hacerla mía-le respondió

-siiiiii, Haru-chan también se une-conteste

Cuando ambos ya desvestidos comenzaron a quitarme la ropa interior , se oyó un grito y mi compañero de clase Ryuuji entro e la habitación

-salid de aquí que viene la poli- grito este

- ¿la poli?, mierda esos cabrones siempre arruinan la diversión , será para otro día guapa – dijo Haruya poniéndose los pantalones y saliendo a toda prisa

-vámonos- grito Hiroto

-¿y ella?- pregunto Ryuuji

-na déjala, que se las arregle sola- respondió Haruya

En ese momento me quede en blanco por el exceso de alcohol que tenia , pero sentí que unos tiernos brazos me cargaban y sacaban de ahí, y como efecto de mi ausencia de conciencia bese a ese desconocido , mientras me sacaba del lugar después de haberme puesto algo de ropa, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ir en bus a quien sabe donde y entrar a un pequeño apartamento , donde solo había una cama , en la cual fui colocada con suma delicadeza , mientras el chico decía lo afortunados que habíamos sido de poder escapar de ahí sin que se diera cuenta la policía ,de ahí no recuerdo mas ya que me quede sumamente dormida .

**K tal el cap os gusto si, no , tal ves , na es broma , espero k sea un si , y kiero k sepáis k esos chicos son unos cabrones dejarme ahí sola medio desnuda , k se jodan , menos mal k estaba ¿? Para poder sacarme de ahí k sino , mejor ni pensarlo. Ahora la pregunta es ¿QUIEN FUE MI SALBADOR? Que me saco de ahí y me llevo a su casa cuidándome **

**CHAN CHAN CHAN ¿Quién será?, además ¿ que habrá pasado con las chicas?, y ¿Cómo habrá ido la apuesta? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap**

**Espero os haya gustado , se despide Yuki –chan **

**BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaaaaa minna-san , gomen , esta semana la pase entre exámenes y no pude escribir , espero k no os moleste el k no haya suido ningún cap . pero lo hare cuando pueda , como ahora x D bien hoy se sabra quien fue mi salvador , por cierto k malos fueron Haruya , y Hiroto , hasta yo m deprimi d su comportamiento , weno aquí os dejo otro cap**_

_**-wuuuuuu, que viva la fiesta wuuuuuuuuuuuu!-dijo una Aki subida de la mesa**_

_**-vale Aki contrólate , lo primero , bájate de la mesa ¬¬-le respondí**_

_**-no quiero, wuuuuuuu- siguió**_

_**-dejala , es la primera vez que la veo asi jijiji- dijo Fuyuppe, también borracha**_

_**-waoo, no hay nadie que este cuerdo aquí ¬¬-**_

_**-wiiiii , hola Ami, jajaja,¿ te la pasaste bien?- pregunto Haruna**_

_**- siiiii, mazo bien ¬¬- respondí- lo único bueno que saco de hoy es que ya comencé con la apuesta , pero nada mas**_

_**-jajajaja, que bien , hoy fue un buen dia, todas nos divertimos –dijo Fuyuppe**_

_**- lo malo es que mañana tendremos un pedazo resaca que lo flipas- dije ya imaginándome el espantoso dolor**_

_**- vaaaaaah , déjalo, mañana será mañana , hoy es hoy, sigamos disfrutando wuuuuuuu- dijo Aki poniéndose a bailar (otra ves) **_

_**- weno ya que estamos , que tal tu relación con Endo-le pregunto Haruna**_

_**- ufff, mal , el solo me ve como su amiga de siempre , no piensa en lo muyyyy importante que es para mi el muy BAKA- le contesto **_

_**- pues yo aun no m dejo pillar , y no lo hare , es una tontería enamorarse, ¿Qué se gana con eso? NADA-le respondió Haruna**_

_**- pues yo si quiero enamorarme , pero de alguien que sea lindo y bueno , un príncipe-dijo Fuyuppe entre pequeños destellos **_

_**- agh, yo no creo en el amor, eso no existe ,es solo atracción y cariño , no amor, el amor en si es una mentira para vender rosas y regalos en San Valentín ¬¬ - dije bebiendo un trago **_

_**-cierto cierto , el amor no existe- me completo Haruna**_

_**- ya veréis cuando os enamoréis de verdad , ya quiero ver si pensáis lo mismo- respondió Aki**_

_**- ya lo veremos , aunque si todos los chicos son como los que he conocido hoy , prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada- le dije**_

_**Valeeeeeee, después de esta pequeña introducción , con los pronósticos de Aki por fin doy comienzo a este capitulo k lo disfrutéis**_

_**CAPITULO3: MI PRIMERA RESACA , NO ES MUY AGRADABLE **_

Me desperté y sentí un espantoso dolor de cabeza , abrí lentamente los ojos , masajeando mi frente con los dedos , y me di cuenta de que no conocía donde estaba , ¿Qué lugar era ese? , obviamente no era la casa de Kido , y tampoco era un lugar conocido para mi , ¿cómo termine ahí? , ¿ qué había pasado anoche?, y lo que mas me asustaba era hasta donde había llegado y con quien , aterrada , me cubrí nuevamente con la frazada y fingí estar dormida , cuando sentí el olor del café y alguien entrando

-¿sigues dormida?- dijo una dulce voz- bueno , cuando te despiertes , será mejor que te bebas esto y te tomes la aspirina

-¿ quien eres tu?, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte aun tapada con la frazada

- no te preocupes , yo no te he tocado , ni nadie , lo único que hice fue sacarte de ahí, para que no tuvieras problemas con la policía- me respondió sentándose a mi lado

-¿estas seguro?, no paso nada auuuu- le pregunte levantándome

- no te apures, ten tomate esto , te sentirás mejor-me dijo entregándome el café y la aspirina

-gracias, etto , ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kazemaru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, se que no es asunto mío, pero deberías dejar esta apuesta , mira como estas , además tu familia se preocuparía de verte así- me dijo , mirándome preocupado

- no, no importa , ellos nunca se han preocupado por lo que yo quisiera o sintiese , espera ¡¿ERES UN CHICO?- le dije abriendo los ojos como platos después de escupir un poco de café (estilo anime x D)

- si , muchos ha veces se confunden , no te preocupes

- lo siento , es que estoy media dormida , y creí que eras una chica

- no importa , solo tomate el café y te sentirás mejor , deberías llamar a Haruna y a las demás , estarán preocupadas, sobre todo Haruna , ya que no regresaste a dormir

-es cierto , gracias-le dije antes de que este se fuera**—espera, ¿Cómo sabe que vivo con Haruna?-**

LLAMADA

-¿Haruna?, Hola soy yo Ami

- Ami, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué paso? ¿ estás bien?- pregunto muy preocupada

- si, gracias por preocuparte estoy bien , alguien me ayudo , ¿tu como estas?

-ufff, estoy con una resaca , creo que todas lo estamos, menos mal que Fubuki me llevo a casa , que no podía ni mantenerme en pie-me dijo- parece que los chicos nos ayudaron ayer , aunque ya ni recuerdo, ¿Quién te ayudo a ti? No será un desconocido

- no se , se llama Kazemaru , pero no lo conozco – le dije

- Kaze-chan , no te preocupes estas en buenas manos

- por cierto ¿Qué paso con las demás?- le pregunte

- a Aki la ayudo Endo , wuuuu, eso me huele a amor jijiji, y a Fuyuppe , bueno con ella fue un milagro , la saco Fudo , Fudo tía , yo lo conozco , y de bueno no tiene nada , ni me imaginaba que supiera lo que es ayudar , pero bueno , me alegro de que lo hiciera , pero que noche pasamos , madre mía

-ya , yo ni recuerdo muy bien lo que paso , pero me alegro de que todas estéis bien

-bueno , dile a Kaze-chan gracias de mi parte, he oído que fue el quien llamo a los chicos para que nos ayuden , y ven cuando puedas si tenemos que hablar , quiero saber que paso anoche

-vale , ire cuando pueda adiós

-nos vemos- se despidió

- y ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Kazemaru

- ¿eee?, bien , gracias , por llamar a los chicos , y por ayudarme "Kaze-chan"

- jajajaja , si bueno , es que no podía dejarte sola- dijo en vos baja

- ¿eee?, ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte

- no, nada , que me alegro de que estéis bien – me dijo cogiendo la taza de café-ya hice el desayuno ,¿vienes?

- a claro , espera , YA ME ACUERDO , esos cabrones me dejaron tirada , espera ¡¿estoy vestida?- dije tapándome al ver que si lo estaba

- te vestí yo , lo siento , pero no vi nada , es solo que no podía traerte , a medio vestir- dijo sonrojándose – bu bueno , vamos a desayunar

Nos fuimos a la cocina donde reinaba un silencio sepulcral , ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a decir nada hasta que me canse de ese silencio

-mmmmm, que rico , ¿sabes cocinar?

-bueno un poco , tampoco es que sea un experto

- ufff, pues yo soy todo lo contrario , todo lo que toco lo quemo , nunca he sido buena en la cocina-le dije , y era cierto , era mi peor materia cocina , siempre la suspendía

- si quieres un día te enseño

- vale , aunque seguro te arrepientes , soy muy mala cocinando

- no importa , ya aprenderás

- a cierto Haruna , me dijo que regrese a casa , ven conmigo , tu debes de saber mas que es lo que paso anoche , ¿podrías contárnoslo?

- vale , pero no creo que os guste saberlo , fue muy alocado

-yo hice algo raro, bueno aparte de lo que casi hago con ese par de tarados

-em, no nada , no te preocupes -_**(N.A: mentiroso, que bien mientes Kaze-chan ¬¬)**_- esto , puedes darte un baño si quieres, seguro te relajara

-va vale , si no te importa- me levante y me fui a dar un baño

**- waoo, no puedo creer lo que hice ayer , y aparte me estoy bañando en la casa de un desconocido , nunca me lo hubiera ni imaginado antes -**

Al salir del baño , Kazemaru ya me estaba esperando para ir a casa de Kido , y aclarar de una ves que fue lo que paso en la fiesta , ya que ninguna de nosotras nos acordábamos , y de lo único que me acorde fue de cómo casi lo hago con Hiroto y Haruya , pero al final esos tarados se piraron , y menos mal , si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida.

Estuvimos hablando sobre muchas cosas, el me conto que también iba al Raimon y que era amigo de Endo , yo me sorprendí un poco porque nunca me había fijado , pero después de eso ya me encajo todo , de donde me conocía y porque me ayudo

-bien , ya llegamos –me dijo

-sip, ahora vamos, tengo una llave – dije sacando mi llave del bolsillo

-Ami, me alegro de que estés bien – me dijo Haruna abrazándome- venid, pasad os estábamos esperando

Cuando entramos todos estaban ahí , las chicas , con cada uno de sus "salvadores ", Kazemaru y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y comenzamos a contarnos lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

Al oír todo lo que había sucedido me que de , mas que sorprendida, primero ¿Aki bailando sobre la mesa? , era algo imposible de creer, Haruna bebiendo como toda una experta , trago seguido de trago , y Fuyuppe , casi desnudándose en público , mientras los chicos le pedían que terminara su estriptis , ¿a tanto habíamos llegado?, y lo pero de todo es que ninguna nos acordábamos , claro a acepción mía , que agradecí enormemente a Kazemaru el que no haya contado como me encontró y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Seguimos la conversación , hasta que cierta persona entro:

-hola chicos , ¿Qué hacéis aquí? , ¿Por qué estáis todos , en mi casa?- pregunto Kido , quien obviamente no sabía que la noche anterior nos fuimos de fiesta

-nii-san , etto , no es nada- dijo Haruna nerviosa porque su hermano se entere de lo de la fiesta

-¿Haruna pasa algo? ¬¬

-ee, no nii-san ^.^u

-aaa, es verdad Kido no sa…..- fue cortado Endo

-¿Qué?- pregunto este

- nada Kido , es solo que hablábamos de el instituto, el futbol y esas cosas- le respondió Kazemaru

-sierto Kido-san , ¿de que mas hablaríamos?, además ellas son nuestras manager , y querían que Ami , se una al equipo ¿nee?- dijo Fubuki mirándonos , esperando nuestra respuesta

-sip, pero es una sorpresa para los demás , no se lo digas a nadie nii-san- dijo Haruna

-vale , pues bienvenida al club de futbol Ami- dijo subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación

-UFFF, casi nos pilla- dijimos todos

- mmmnmnmnm

- lo siento Endo-kun , me olvide que tu boca seguía tapada- se disculpo Aki- pero es que casi se lo dices

- vale , ya no diré nada

- bueno , eso es todo lo que paso , y lo siento , por mi culpa ahora tienes que estar en el equipo , aunque no quieras , gomen – se disculpo Fubuki

-no pasa nada , tampoco es que tenga mas cosas que hacer , por mi esta bien, ahora solo me apetece dormir TODO el día , por suerte hoy es sábado , me voy a dormir , Haruna despiértame cuando sea mañana, gracias chicos – me despedí

-adios , nos vemos mañana –se despidieron todos

- espera Kaze-chan – dije antes de que se fuera- gracias , por todo –le agradecí dándole un beso en la mejilla, una vieja costumbre de mi anterior vida, a lo que el chico se sonrojo

-alguien esta enamorado – susurro Haruna

-venga Kazemaru , deja a tu chica , que esta en buenas manos , tenemos que irnos- le grito Endo , a lo que Kazemaru se sonrojo mas al oír las palabras _"tu chica"_, pero lo disimuló huyendo de ahí para perseguir a el peli café

- chicos, no te preocupes , Kaze-chan es buen chico , haríais una linda pareja bromeo Haruna

-¿queeeee?, pero si recién nos conocemos , que dices , además mejor pareja haríais Fubuki y tu ¬¬ - le respondí

-¡oye!, solo somos amigos vale, no me van esas cosas del amor- me contesto Haruna

-ni a mi tampoco , el amor es una tontería- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-bien , aaahhh vamos a dormir , tengo muuucho sueño- me dijo Haruna bostezando

-si , tienes razón

Cada una subimos a nuestra habitación y caímos rendidas ante el sueño

EN LA CALLE:

-Y, ¿Qué tal la fiesta?, me perdí de algo?-pregunto alguien

-Brako , tio , joder que fiesta , casi nos tiramos a una tía que estaba mas buena , y borracha , como a mi me gustan

- ¿si?, y que paso

- la jodida poli- respondió Hiroto desde atrás

-joder con la poli , menudos aguafiestas –contesto Brako

- si pero , ya me la tirare otro día , la conocemos , creo que se llamaba Ami , o una mierda así- dijo Haruya

- si , es Ami , pero ni puñetera idea del apellido

-¿AMI?, no me jedáis , ¿es morena? ,¿ tiene un collar con forma de media luna?

- eee, creo que si , por la conoc…..- no termino la frace y Brako le dio un puñetazo

- ¡ES MI CHICA ENTENDEIS!, ni os volváis a acercar a ella o os mato , quedo claro –dijo este furioso

-vale tío , pero tampoco es para tanto esa puta –le contesto Haruya

-repitelo y te mandare llorando con mami , por tener todos tus jodidos huesos rotos- le contesto

- a mi no me interesan las tías como esa pu…, nada , mejor nos vamos, ven Haruya , Brako hoy esta pirado – le dijo Hiroto

-ya me las pagara – dijo Haruya escupiendo un poco de sangre por el golpe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-aaaaaaaaaaah, tengo mensajes , de quien pueden ser a estas horas _**(N.A: ya eran las 23:56 , si estuvieron todo el día durmiendo x D )**_

Mensajes:1

Ami , soy Brako , me recuerdas , el de la clase , me he enterado que no estas en el insti , deberías regresar , el mundo de aquí fuera no es tan lindo como tu crees , ni te lo imaginas , una niña como tu no debería de salir de su mundo de color de rosa , no hagas que tu hermana se preocupe , regresa y rápido.

ADIOS

Mensajes: 2

Ami , eres tu verdad, ¿Dónde estas? , estoy muy preocupada, acabo de llegar de EEUU y no estabas en casa , me preocupas , dime donde estas para tráete , regresa por favor , mamá y papá están muy preocupados , y yo mas , por favor , dime que estas a salvo y donde puedo encontrarte para traerte , no deberías estar sola allá afuera, mejor regresa , nunca encajaras en ese mundo , en este , si , tu naciste para ser una dama de la familia , nunca vas a pertenecer a ese mundo , sería muy difícil , aquí lo tienes todo , por favor dime donde estas y regresa .

POR FAVOR REGRESA .TE EXTRAÑA TU HERMANA ISABEL

_**Por fin subí cap , ya extrañaba , gomen, por la tardanza , odio los exámenes . bien espero os haya gustado, ¿Quién será Brako para Ami? Y ¿Qué pasara después?, encontraran a Ami , y la llevaran de regreso , léalo en el prox cap de Me enamore por error , os espero x D**_

_**BYE BYE MINNA **_


End file.
